zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of zombie games
This is a list of video games with zombies. Most games with undead are survival horror or action adventure. Modern horror zombies These games feature creatures inspired by the archetypal flesh-eating zombies seen in horror films, B-movies and literature, such as in the films of George A. Romero. Particular zombie rationale and depictions vary with the source. World War Z 2013 App A story called World War Z. A hero name Doug Perry can rescue the victims in the middle of chaos. Doug can survive the z's in Denver Kyoto and Paris. Doug can save Yvette Rob and Emil in the city. This is just beggining Video games with small zombie roles The following games have zombies, but they are not a central part of the plot. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Army_Men_(series) Army Men 2] - features zombies in a singleplayer misson, as well as an optional zombie respawn option in multiplayer *''Blood'' - has zombie enemies *''borderlands-has an add-on pack. 21:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Breath of Fire'' - The player's party encounters a town filled with zombies, and must rid it of the plague to continue onward. The town's name is Romero, in reference to legendary zombie filmmaker, George A. Romero. In addition, all the game's sequels have featured at least one zombie-like enemy. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' - The game features a special mode called Nazi Zombies which can be unlocked once the player completes the single player campaign. In it, up to four players must attempt to defend themselves from limitless waves of undead Nazi soldiers. There are four maps of "Nazi Zombies"; Nacht der Untoten (Night of the Undead), Zombie Verrukt (Crazy Zombie), Shi No Numa (Swamp of Death) and Der Riese (The Giant). "Gametrailers GTTV". GameTrailers (2008-10-25). Retrieved on 2008-10-25.. *''City of Villains'' - The game features a playable archetype called the Necromancy Mastermind, which allows players to summon several undead zombie minions to fight on his behalf. This is his primary attack power throughout the game. Players can additionally customize their summoner to look like a zombie, complete with rotting flesh and wounds in visible areas. *''Castlevania'' Series - Every game in the Castlevania series has included zombies. Some are infinitely-spawning enemies which are very easy to defeat, while others have been featured as bosses (Beelzebub) or as components to a boss (Legion, Granfalloon). *The Carmageddon series, particularly Carmageddon 2 (1998), features a zombie takeover of a large city through which the player must drive, killing zombies along the way. However, it should be noted that this is only in the censored version of the game; the uncensored version contained regular pedestrians as victims instead of zombies. *''Diablo'' - Has zombie enemies *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' - One of the new weapons Crypto receives in the game is the Zombie Gun which turns people into zombies that will attack other people and turn them into zombies. *''EarthBound'' (1995) - The town of Threed is initially occupied by zombies and other undead beings. These zombies are capable of speech and gather honey from flies for Master Belch. *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' zombies can be found in some of the game dungeons *''Friday the 13th'' game that focuses on zombies as enemies haunting the 'cursed' Crystal Lake, led by Jason Voorhees. *''Ghoul Patrol'' - Sequel to Zombies Ate My Neighbors *''Halo Trilogy'' - The 'Flood' are considered Zombies due to their "Living dead" nature, caused by a living parasite - However, they have the ability to use weapons and are physically stronger and faster than the host, also, they're not killed by the destruction of the brain, only the controlling parasite. *Also, in the RTS game Halo Wars. The Flood appear occasionally in both Campaign and Skirmish. They can infect most infantry units *The Half-Life series (1998) has several types of zombies, which are mutated humans controlled by parasitic alien headcrabs. Also, there are several mods for the Half-Life games featuring traditional zombies: **''BrainBread'' - A multiplayer Half-Life co-operative mod has players fighting off zombies and becoming zombies themselves. **''Zombie Panic'' - A multiplayer mod, in which survivors try to outlast the infected. Both zombies and humans are player controlled. The mod has also been re-made and updated using Valve Corporation's Source Engine. **''They Hunger, A single-player mod for ''Half-Life, features a three episode trilogy set in rural USA. The scenario is similar to the classic zombie film Night of the Living Dead. Zombies are also smarter than usual, capable of flying helicopters and using mounted machine guns. **''Zombie Master'' - In this Half-Life 2 modification a team of human players must complete an object while defending their base against zombie hordes that are controlled by a "Zombie Master" *''Metal Slug'' series (1996-2006) - Zombies appear as enemies and the player character can even be turned into a zombie. *''Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia'' - Has zombie enemies *''Nocturne'' (1999) - In one chapter, The Stranger is dispatched to deal with a zombie outbreak in a small farming community. It is revealed that the zombies are the side-effect of an infestation of a Lovecraftian dark god entombed under the village. *''Quake'' (1996) - Zombies are one type of monster that appear throughout the game. They may only be killed with explosives. *runescape- zombies are a farily weak enemy and have almost no importance in the game. *Both Mortal Kombat Deception and Mortal Kombat Armageddon feature longtime series protagonist Liu Kang as a zombie. *The S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series also features zombies. However unlike usual zombies they are portrayed as remains of explorers, travellers and scavengers who came too close to an abandoned factory which sends psychotropic emissions. *Terraria- Zombies are featured as one of the earlies monsters encountered in the game. They usually only spawn during night time. There are multiple types of zombies with different statistics and appearances, which may vary depending on where or when they are encountered. Zombies may appear different during certain holiday seasons, though statistics are unaffected. *''World of Warcraft'' The popular MMORPG has a variety of undead, including a playable race known as the Forsaken. Virtually any type of creature can have an undead counterpart at some place in the game, though these are usually from the humanoid races. The second expansion, Wrath of the Lich King features the leader of an undead army as the main antagonist, and includes a great deal of undead creatures in his realms. *''Saint's Row 2'' - Players can play minigame called Zombie Uprising where the goal is to survive endless waves of attacking zombies for as long as possible. *In Crackdown (2007) a creature called a 'freak' appears as Dr. Czernenko's failed experiment to create his own version of the Agent. In Crackdown 2, they are disfigured humans. They attack pretty much anyone. They come out at night, though the player/Agent can meet them underground. * Yu-gi-oh| - Among the 23 types of monsters playable on this card game,and also,video-game,the players can also find Zombies Revenants Revenants are based on folklore; these games may have a supernatural or fantasy theme. Unlike the mass-attack cannibalistic zombies of modern horror, revenants rose from the dead for individual purposes. *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' featured four distinct kind of zombies, all relating to ancient and occult gods, and all of varying strengths and alignments to different gods. *''Revenant, in which the protagonist is a risen soul from Hell, tasked with finding a local King's daughter. *Siren'' - The primary enemies of the game, the shibito, are people affected by a local religious ritual gone awry. Shibito in the earlier stages appear and behave predominantly like zombies. *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' features resurrected creatures that rise from the ground or out of the walls by temporarily inhabiting the shells of corpses to escape the Spectral Realm and enter the living world. These creatures aren't seen in the Spectral Realm and are only presented in Raziel's chapters. *''Zombie Nation'' - in this game, released for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1990, a mysterious meteor called 'Darc Seed' crashes to Earth and turns the inhabitants of the United States into zombies. *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' had revenants appear as one of the more common types of monsters that are fought in later chapters. *''The Witcher'' Voodoo zombies These games use a voodoo background for their zombies. *''Shadow Man'' Players assume the role of Mike Leroi, who is cursed to be a zombie slave but has also been chosen to be the Shadow Man. Shadow Man is able to travel between the living world and Deadside. In addition to Shadow Man himself, Deadside is filled with a variety of undead creatures that behave in a more traditional zombie-like fashion. *''Akuji the Heartless'' The game centres around the voodoo priest and warrior Akuji (voiced by Richard Roundtree), who had his heart ripped out on his wedding day by his brother, and through the use of voodoo magic is now cursed to wander through hell. Akuji, however, has a chance for redemption: if he traverses hell and collects the souls of his ancestors then the loa Baron Samedi will grant him safe passage out of the underworld. *''Monkey Island (series)'' LeChuck is a pirate and the main villain appearing in the Monkey Island series of computer adventure games produced by LucasArts and Telltale Games. Undead throughout the series, LeChuck has a different form in each game (evil-ghost-pirate, evil-zombie-pirate, evil-undead-demon-zombie-ghost-pirate and stone giant), and in the fourth and latest game he could transform at will between the three forms Fantasy zombies These fantasy games take the D&D version of the zombie as their basis. *Various Dungeons & Dragons based games feature zombies in peripheral roles; for example, Baldur's Gate II features a man returning from the dead as a zombie to wreak vengeance on his family members for a terrible funeral, and Planescape: Torment features a city populated by the undead. *''Rogue'' features zombies as one type of the enemy monsters. *''Ghosts n' Goblins'' - This game features an overwhelming abundance of zombies. *''Thief: The Dark Project'' contains many kinds of undead creature. Zombies appear throughout the game. *''MediEvil'' and its remake introduces an Undead player character, Sir Dan a classic Knight but undead. *''Warcraft III'' - has an undead faction known as the Forsaken . *''The Legend of Zelda'' series features zombie like creatures called ReDeads. Some games (such as Ocarina of Time also feature mummies called Gibdos. *''World Of Warcraft'' features troll zombies in instances such as Sunken Temple. Other zombies *''Abomination: The Nemesis Project'' - Real-time strategy game where the player must defeat increasingly mutated forms of zombies. *''Alone in the Dark'' - The game originally believed to spawn the "survival horror" genre of gaming in 1992, most enemies encountered in this game were zombies or other mutant creatures with related features. *''Dead of the Brain 1 & 2'' are two gory digital novels similar to Snatcher concerning a zombie outbreak. Released only in Japan for The FM Towns Marty, MSX2, PC-98, and was the final licensed Wikipedia:PC Engine game to be released in 1999. *''Judge Dredd: Dredd Vs. Death'' has zombies (labeled as "The Undead") among its villains, who are most notably encountered in a shopping mall a la Dawn Of The Dead. The so-called "Vampires" in the game also appear more like movie zombies, and behave like the infected in 28 Days Later. *''Halo 2'' and Halo 3 have multiplayer playlists used every once in a while on Xbox Live called "Living Dead". The "infected" players, while not really "zombies", team up to kill the non-infected players. When an "infected" kills a non-infected, the non-infected becomes an "infected" themselves, similar to Romero's Night of the Living Dead series. The non-infected fight in a similar way, usually teaming up to kill the zombies despite the Infection game type generally being a free-for-all game type. *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' features various types of vampires, with one type in particular being zombie-like in regard that their flesh couldn't sustain the rotting souls in their bodies, these being the offspring of Melchiah, whom he; himself, became a gigantic mass of stitched skins ripped from the bodies of his victims. *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein''- Zombies are featured as enemies in the game, typically in ancient tombs and other such places. They attack indiscriminately, and will go after Axis and Allies alike. They have the ability to summon evil spirits, in the form of flying, ethereal skulls, with which to attack the player. Also, one of the bosses is a hulking conglomeration of many zombies fused together, and the console versions feature missions set in Egyptian tombs with animated mummies as enemies. In addition to the normal zombies, there are also armored Zombie Knights, which resemble skeletal Viking warriors. They come equipped with either a sword or a hatchet, as well as a shield that can deflect gunfire. Unlike normal zombies, they do not rise up again when killed. *''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'' - Players will encounter zombies at various points in the game. Zombies in this game are portrayed as lumbering, weak undead creatures with a hunger for brains. *In the |Myth series, "Dark" aligned units are usually a sort of zombie or trapped soul, while precious few are evil spirits or cavemen of a sort. *Evil Dead video game series, in which the player must fight The Deadites, demons and demon possessed-corpses. *"Dead Space" has zombie like figures called Necromorphs. They are killed by "Strategic Dismemberment." *Zombie Jombie An iOS card game based on animal and human zombies.The role of the zombies is to save the world from the evil living humans. They can eat brains to gain energy and forces. *''Zombie Army Trilogy:'' features a plethora of enemies, all of which are Nazi Zombies. These zombies are created by means of the occult and led by both an Occult General and Adolf Hitler himself. They have the powers to rise from the dead and summon them at will. Hitler manufactures more undead soldiers via the bodies of soldiers that have fallen in battle. They are not invincible and will die from a bullet to the brain. Notes See also *List of zombie films External links * Undeadgames.com a site dedicated solely to zombie games. * FinalInfection.com crossplatform zombie MMO. Category:Zombie Video Games Category:Zombies Category:Types of Zombies